


Glory Days

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Anonymous said:</b> I just had the randomest thought. When Blaine gets his first grey hair he’s gonna freak out so much like remember that “time capsule” extra thing that happened where Blaine was talking about injecting himself with stem cells or something and Kurt’s trying to make him feel better and he says something like “oh you’re fine honey, I mean look at your dad he’s aged so gracefully” and Blaine is just like WHAT YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON MY DAD and Kurt’s like what. this is not what I meant. such idiots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory Days

“Blaine, honey, are you ever going to come out of the bathroom? You've been in there for an entire episode, we're never going to get through our Parks and Rec marathon like this!” Kurt leans both palms against the door, listening for any kind of sound on the other side.

 

It takes a moment, but then he can hear Blaine's voice, a little strained and a little too high. “Go away, Kurt!”

 

“Is something wrong?” Kurt asks. “Please, Blaine, just open the door!” He waits for another minute, softly raps his knuckles against the door when nothing happens. “Honey, let me in, please?”

 

There's some shuffling from inside the bathroom and then the click of the door being unlocked, and then he's met with the sight of Blaine looking slightly pale and wide-eyed and his hair in complete disarray, curls sticking up everywhere. “Hi.”

 

Kurt feels his heart clench in his chest – Blaine looks _miserable_. “Sweetheart,” he says, reaching out and brushing a few curls from Blaine's forehead. “What happened?”

 

Blaine shrugs, lowering his eyes, breath hitching. “Kurt -”

 

Kurt places both hands on Blaine's shoulders, trying to make him look up at him again. “You can talk to me. You know that. I love you!”

 

“I know. It's just -” Blaine shakes off Kurt's hands, turns away from him, digging the heels of his hands against his eyes. “I'm _old!_ ”

 

Kurt stands there, confused, opening and closing his mouth as he tries to come up with a response to that. “Um. What?”

 

Blaine shakes his head, letting out a deep, tortured sigh. “I'm decaying. Slowly. It's already started. Not long now until my bones start creaking and then I'll need a hearing aid and a walker and oh my god, we'll have to start looking into homes, who knows how much longer we'll be able to climb into the tub to take a shower -”

 

“Whoa, okay, slow down there.” Kurt walks around him so they're face to face, pulls Blaine's hands down from his eyes. “Start at the beginning. You kind of lost me there. _Why_ are you old?”

 

The look Blaine gives him is so sad, so desperate, Kurt just wants to wrap him up in his arms and tell him everything's going to be okay. But he doesn't even really understand what's wrong in the first place.

 

“My _hair_ ,” Blaine wails. “Look!”

 

He points to the top of his head, and Kurt cranes his neck trying to see what Blaine is talking about, but there's just nothing out of the ordinary that he can see. “What about your hair?”

 

“It's right there, Kurt,” Blaine says, sounding a little impatient, poking a finger into his own curls. “Somewhere around here, god, I'm pointing _right_ at it -”

 

Kurt cups the back of Blaine's neck to press his head a little lower, carding the fingers of his other hand through Blaine's hair, hoping to find some sort of a clue. Until he spots it, a single thin sparkling of silver amidst the sea of dark curls. “A gray hair?” he asks. “Is that what this is about?”

 

Blaine takes a step back until Kurt has to let him go, presses his eyes shut. “I'm just – oh god, it's all going to change now and I like my hair, I thought I was too young, but then I remembered, I'm gonna be forty in no time -”

 

“You're turning thirty in a month, Blaine,” Kurt throws in.

 

“- And maybe this is the beginning of the end, like, I'm old now, and I guess I just have to get used to it, I just wasn't ready for this, I can't -”

 

“Blaine,” Kurt cuts him off, a bit louder than he'd meant to, but at least it makes Blaine shut up and look at him. “You're not old!” He sighs, taking a step closer. “It's _one_ gray hair. Just pull it out or something.”

 

“ _It'll just grow back_!” Blaine throws up his hands in frustration. “I have to start coloring my hair or I'll only ever get to play the grandfather from now on, there were so many more parts I wanted to play, I'm not ready to -”

 

“You have a lot of time before you even have to start thinking about that,” Kurt tries to assure him. “Besides, I think you'll look hot. I mean, look at your father, I think he aged well, didn't he? And his hair only turned completely gray a few years ago -”

 

“My dad?” Blaine stares at him incredulously.

 

“Yeah, I mean -”

 

“Since when do you have a crush on my dad?” Blaine asks, voice getting a little shrill.

 

“What? I don't -”

 

“Well, why don't you go and marry _him_ if you think he's so good-looking, then you don't have to look at my stupid old face all the time -”

 

Kurt reaches out for him quickly, trying very hard not to laugh when Blaine is so upset. It's obvious how hard this is for him, he's just so … _adorable_. “I'm already married to _you_ , Blaine! Besides. Your dad is even older than you, you do realize that, right?”

 

Blaine deflates a little. “Well, yeah -”

 

“And so am I, by the way.” Kurt gives him a firm look, relieved when Blaine finally meets his eyes. “Do you think I'm old?”

 

Blaine looks shocked. “What? No! I mean, you're beautiful, Kurt, you always are! As beautiful as the day I met you.”

 

Kurt smiles, pleased and still a little overwhelmed every time he hears Blaine say something like that. But that's not what this is about right now. “And so are you,” he says. “And all I was saying was that you always will be. And gray hair isn't going to change that.”

 

“But it's too soon,” Blaine complains. “I know it'll happen eventually, but not for another few years, I don't want this!”

 

“It was just that one hair,” Kurt reminds him.

 

Blaine bites his lip. “Pull it out for me?” he asks, voice quiet.

 

Kurt leans in to press a quick kiss to his lips. “Sure.”

 

It takes him a while to even find the hair again in the mass of curls on Blaine's head, but when he does, he just wraps it around his finger, tugs hard, and just like that it's gone. He holds it in front of Blaine's face, grinning. “Do you want me to frame it?”

 

Blaine scrunches his nose. “Why would you do that?”

 

“Because I really love the idea of growing old with you,” Kurt says, voice soft.

 

“Kurt!” Blaine looks pleased, even if there's still a trace of the former panic in his eyes. “I want that too, you know that, right?”

 

“I know.”

 

“I still really just want to get rid of that hair.”

 

Kurt holds it out for him, carefully handing it off. “Whatever you want, honey. It's your hair.”

 

Blaine takes it, and with a determined face walks over to the bathroom trash can where he throws it away. “There. Done.”

 

“Feel better?”

 

Blaine shrugs. “Kind of. I'm sorry for freaking out like that.”

 

Kurt laughs, pulls him into a tight hug. “It's okay. I get it.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Are you ready to continue our epic day of cuddling on the couch with Leslie Knope? We finished season one, so next up should be the one with the gay penguins.”

 

Blaine nods against his chest, then pulls back to shake his head instead. “No,” he decides. “We can have TV marathons any time. Let's do something – young.”

 

Kurt tilts his head at him, intrigued. “Like what?”

 

Blaine seems to think about it before his face lights up with an idea. “A club?”

 

“It's three in the afternoon.”

 

“Oh. How about sex in the laundry room?”

 

Kurt laughs. “We did that last month, remember?”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Blaine sighs. “You know what? It doesn't matter. We watched TV together when we were sixteen. We can still do that now.”

 

“I agree.” Kurt kisses him, soft and gentle and drawn-out. “But there's something else we used to do that I think we could repeat at some point today.”

 

“What's that?”

 

Kurt grins, leans in for another kiss, this one a bit more dirty than the last. “It involves cookie dough and our old Dalton ties and a bed.”

 

Blaine's eyes widen, a slow, eager smile spreading across his face. “Oh. Oh! Yes! God, I love you, yes, please, let's do that!”

 

“I love you too,” Kurt says. “Dark hair, gray hair, or no hair, I'll always love you, you know that, right?”

 

Blaine's smile softens. “I do know. And you don't even understand how happy that makes me.”

 

“Hey, when your hair is all gray, you can dye it pink!” Kurt grins.

 

Blaine laughs. “Like you wouldn't divorce me on the spot if I did that!”

 

Kurt huffs. “I would not! I'd proudly show off my handsome, pink-haired husband wherever we'd go!”

 

Blaine kisses him, then takes his hand, tugging at it gently. “Let's talk about that when the time comes, okay? We have a show to watch and popcorn to eat and then we definitely have cookie dough to make. And we need to find those ties!”

 

Kurt lets himself be led back to the living room, smiling to himself. He can totally see them sitting side by side in a nursing home with their hair in matching shades of purple, entertaining all their friends with singing all their favorite former glee club duets. And it's going to be _amazing_.

 


End file.
